1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to firearms, and specifically to rifles similar to military weapons, but modified to be appropriate for civilian, sporting use. This particular invention converts the Czech model Sa vz. 58 to a semi automatic sporting rifle.
2. Discussion of Background Information
An interest exists in collecting and shooting firearms, which have been developed for military purposes and are used by government armed forces. This interest is shared by many civilians. But because most of these weapons have features typical of military weapons, ownership of these guns is strongly restricted and is reserved only to a small number of authorized enthusiasts. On the other hand, weapons without military features are not subject to such restrictions and can be owned, used and transferred among private individuals. A sporting rifle cannot have features typical of a military assault rifle, such as fully-automatic fire, high capacity magazine, military style pistol grip and butt stock, bayonet lug and threaded muzzle.
It is known to convert the Czech model Sa vz. 58 assault rifle into a sporting rifle by the elimination of those parts that ensure the fully automatic function of the gun (i.e. the release lever, right hand side striker catch, right hand interrupter, right hand side of trigger mechanism feather) and inserting a small piece of metal in their place (right hand side of the original receiver). However, this conversion can be reversed by only small changes and adjustments, such that it is possible to install back all the parts that make the features of a military rifle.